1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control method and an electronic device, in particular, to a method for controlling battery recharging process and an electronic device executing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, notebook computer has become a very common product for mobile life. Especially for those who need to travel frequently for business, the notebook computer provides an office environment without space constraints, allowing people to enjoy the convenience of mobile digital life anytime and anywhere like in planes or cars. However, unlike an ordinary desktop computer, the notebook computer does not have a stable power supply environment. Therefore, how to enable the notebook computer to operate stably in various places has become an important subject.
During mobile operation, the notebook computer is generally powered by an equipped battery, and when the electric energy in the battery is exhausted, an external power supply is required to support operation of the notebook and meanwhile recharge the battery. In a discharging procedure, the battery discharges to variable discharge loads, and the discharging procedure is ended according to a set cut-off voltage (V-cutoff). In the discharging process of the battery, the user or electronic device may easily integrate the current output by the battery to obtain an output capacity that has been used. In addition, after a period of time of discharging, the voltage of the battery may instantly drop sharply. Therefore, the sharp drop of the voltage may cause aging of the battery, which is not conducive to the service life of the battery. Currently, when using the electronic device, the user often connects a power supply to the electronic device all the time to maintain the battery in a high voltage fully recharged state. When the battery is maintained in the high voltage state for a long time and does not undergo a complete recharging and discharging procedure, aging of the battery easily occurs, which shortens the service life of the battery.